This invention relates to hobby models in general.
This invention relates more particularly to hobby models wherein a photo optical system can be positioned at a strategic location in a completed model. This invention also relates to a visual target sighting apparatus.
This invention relates more particularly to a visual sighting device for achieving simulated target viewing and simulated laser missile firing capacity in connection with a simulated jet fighter carrying missiles.
This invention also relates to a jet fighter instrument control and target sighting panel, and more particularly to an improved photo optically illuminated simulated instrument control panel for use in a simulated jet fighter model.
This invention also relates more particularly to a model jet fighter plane system incorporating the simulated laser missile firing system in a telescopic focusing control system.
Prior art devices utilizing a telescopic device for a toy gun are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,270. This system however, utilizes two mirrors and does not employ a ground glass for image derivation, as in the present invention.